Just Your Average Teenage Life
by Solo-Kun
Summary: Our heros face themselves with having to save the world and to pick between their lives (evil aren't I)
1. Hey Where are we?

Just Your Average Teen Age Life  
  
Author Note: this is my first time to write a fan fic. So you will have to excuse my wording. I have seen enough episodes of YYH, Dragon knights and InuYasha to know what is going on. So will you please mail me some comments on how good it was or how bad it sucked? Thanks §*§*-Solo-Kun-*§*§  
  
CunoBaby- Mommy.. Daddy? I'm going over to Solo-Kun's for a while. We have that class trip and we are going shopping.  
  
On the way to Sk's house. CB saw two necklaces on the rode. She found it odd that some on would leave two necklaces on the rode. For her to find. 


	2. BackAgain

Just Your Average Teen Age Life  
  
Author Note: this is my first time to write a fan fic. So you  
will have to excuse my wording. I have seen enough episodes of  
YYH, Dragon knights and InuYasha to know what is going on. So  
will you please mail me some comments on how good it was or how  
bad it sucked? Thanks. Also just to let you know. I am a  
pyromaniac, part kitsune, and some dragon and part fairy.  
  
§*§*-Solo-Chan-*§*§  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Though I would love to. I am so in love with Hiei that I have every poster on the Internet of him in my room. $5 to see a picture. If I can find my camera. My little brother has hid it. But, on with chapter one.  
  
CH.1  
  
CunoBaby- Mommy.. Daddy? I'm going over to Solo-Chans for a while. We have that class trip and we are going shopping.  
  
On the way to Sk's house. CB saw two necklaces on the rode. She found it odd that some on would leave two necklaces on the rode. For her to find. She noticed that the necklaces were very different from each other. Hers appeared to be the holocaust sign with a dragon in the middle and SC's was the satin worship sign with a (S) in the middle. On the back of both necklaces was an incantation. It read:  
If it is power you wish to gain,  
Than many mortals shall be slain.  
But, when you fall it shall be gone,  
But, inside you it shall live on.  
  
As she rode to SC's house her mind was on the necklaces.  
  
CB: *why would anyone want to leave two necklaces on the ground for me to find? They must be plotting something bad. *  
  
When she arrived at SC's house she handed over the necklace with a heavy heart. She wanted to study the necklace. But she wanted her friend to have it also.  
  
SC: Let's go up to my room and watch TV while we make our shopping list.  
  
CB: Okay  
  
Up in SK's room the two girls turned on the TV.  
  
CB: What to you want to watch  
  
SC: What do you want to watch  
  
CB: It's your room  
  
SC: You're the guest  
  
CB: PICK THE CHANNLE  
  
SC: DON"T MAKE ME TORCH YOU  
  
CB: * in a tiny voice* Sorry, I will pick the channel  
  
*Flipping through the channels*  
  
CB: Pokemon  
  
SC: Seen it already  
  
CB: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
SC: Reruns  
  
CB: Discovery channel  
  
SC: No thanks  
  
CB: Opera  
  
SK:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
CB: O_O  
  
CB: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
  
SC: Okay  
  
The TV then went in to a black pool of static. The girls leaned really close to the TV very curios of what was going on. Then the black hole expanded on both of the girls were pulled in to the TV by a hand. They were thrown in to a campsite. A campsite occupied by four people that they knew. These Four people were also terrified. **************************************************************************** **  
A/N: I never thought that I would see the day that Hiei would be  
scared of some one. But I am also the author. So the fic goes  
how I write it. Also *swoon* at how scared Hiei is.  
  
§*§*-Solo-Kun-*§*§  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
A/N: I never thought that I would get around to updating but I  
did. The play that my Boyfriend is in and the exams next week  
have taken up most of my time and I never had the time to update  
but I found time today. Also my friend told me to change my name  
to Solo-Chan so that you would not mistake me for a guy. Cause I  
am a girl so that you know. A regular tomboy. Love yawl lots.  
Hug and Kisses*  
  
§*§*-Solo- Chan-*§*§  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone in this fic, but my self. ON WITH THE FIC.  
  
SC: Hey look it's.. HIEI!!!!!!!! (runs up and glomps Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Hey SC. How *breath* are you? Also can you let me go? I can't breath..*wheeze* *gasp*  
  
SC: I'm fine  
  
CB: SC let go of Hiei  
  
SC: *reluctantly lets go of Hiei* But I have not seen him for a long time.  
  
Yusuke: What are you two doing here AGAIN?  
  
SC: um..  
  
Yusuke: How did you get here in the first place?  
  
SC: SHUT UP YOU INCOMPETANT MORON!! * Eyes turn silver and she torches Yusuke *  
  
CB: SC CLAM DOWN!  
  
SC: What are we doing here anyway?  
  
Keonma: I sent you here on a mission  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: no. You just had to assign them to us? Are you insane?  
  
Keonma: No I am not insane. Some evil people are trying to take over the world.Again. Oh, yeah. Their vampires. * Poof *  
  
Keonma's voice: Also you can't use any weapons.  
  
SC & CB: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: I know that this is not a very funny fic and no one has  
been torched. But I am working on it OKAY. So make sure that you  
give me some credit. This is my first time to write a fan fic.  
So my plot has to grow in to the story. So make sure that you  
review and that it is a NICE review.  
  
§*§*-  
Solo-Chan-*§*§ *************************************************************************** *** 


	3. THE MISSION IS ON FIRE

Ch. 3  
  
A/N: I hope that you have liked the fic so far. I want this fic to be my best work. Also someone has to stop me from writing this or the fic will never come.  
  
§*§*-Solo-Chan-*§*§  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Hiei: what is the matter? Why are you two screaming?  
  
Keonma: everyone needs to deposit his or her weapons. And I mean every weapon SC and CB  
  
CB: *whispering* That is not Keonma. He would never tell us to deposit our weapons. So when we are in danger we shall call our weapons.  
  
SC: okay  
  
Keonma: everyone NOW!  
  
Hiei: *kantan*  
  
Kurama: *rosewhip*  
  
Kuwabara: *sword*  
  
Yusuke: *sword that he keeps hidden*  
  
CB: *sword, daggers, knife, kantan, gun, gun, knife, and sword*  
  
SC: *dagger, knife, sword, kantan, 3 guns, knife, dagger, and gun*  
  
Yusuke: what is with all of the weapons?  
  
CB: * bombs, spikes, stakes, dagger, and other sharp and pointy objects*  
  
SC: *grenades, spikes, stakes, choker, chain, knife, gun, knife, dagger and other pointy objects. *  
  
Hiei: what about your necklaces?  
  
CB: we don't take these off.  
  
SC: can we keep them on? Please Hiei?!?!?!?!  
  
Yusuke: oh my gods!! Hiei likes a girl.  
  
SC: I am an experiment that everyone has disowned but CB  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: How?  
  
SC: dragon, cat, kitsune, and fire demon. I am also the number one martial artist champion in my county.  
  
Yusuke: Sure  
  
Hiei: never underestimate SC  
  
SC: can we come on the mission  
  
Yusuke: NO!  
  
SC: I was asking Hiei. Please Hiei? *On the verge of crying*  
  
Hiei: okay. Okay SC. But please don't cry and you can come  
  
CB: can I come Kurama  
  
Kurama: sure CB  
  
CB and SC: YEAH. * hug Hiei and Kurama*  
  
Hiei and Kurama: *hugs them back*  
  
Yusuke: never thought that I would see the day that Hiei and Kurama would like a pathetic human girl  
  
SC: GIRL! I AM NO GIRL URAMESHI!! TAKE THAT BACK NOW  
  
Yusuke: no  
  
SC: yes  
  
Yusuke: NO  
  
SC: YES *torches Yusuke*  
  
CB: calm down SC and take those daggers out form your shoe  
  
SC: only if you take the daggers out from you sleeve.  
  
CB: we keep them and this never happened  
  
SC: deal  
  
Hiei: Lets go  
  
Yusuke: SC can't come  
  
SC: can to  
  
Yusuke: no  
  
SC: yes  
  
Yusuke: no  
  
SC: yes  
  
Yusuke: no  
  
SC: yes Yusuke: no  
  
SC: yes  
  
Yusuke: no  
  
SC: yes  
  
Yusuke: no  
  
SC: yes  
  
Yusuke: NO  
  
SC: YES  
  
Yusuke: NO  
  
SC: YES  
  
Yusuke: NO  
  
SC: YES! * Sparks fly and she torches Yusuke*  
  
A/N: this is the longest chapter that I have written and I hope that you like it. Someone stop me from writing this please. Someone stop me. Someone stop me. Please Someone stop me!!!!!!!!  
  
§*§*-Solo-Chan-*§*§ 


End file.
